


The Way's Uncertain, But We're Together

by Kamemor



Series: Take My Hand [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Volume 7 (RWBY), past (and present) Ironqrow, the rest of RWBYJNR are there but they don't have a lot of lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamemor/pseuds/Kamemor
Summary: Qrow has convinced James to reconsider his plan and listen to the others, but now he has to convince Ruby that the general really has had a change of heart. Can they all still work together after everything that's happened?(A continuation of the Fix-It AU I started in 'Will you stand and be brave or be broken?', which is a more positive take on what could have happened if Qrow had been there to catch Ironwood when he fell.)
Relationships: James Ironwood & Ruby Rose, James Ironwood & Winter Schnee, Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Take My Hand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019977
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	The Way's Uncertain, But We're Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squireofgeekdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/gifts).



> I wasn't originally planning to continue this AU, but then Vol 8 started up and I got a burst of motivation to write. This is an everybody lives, Ironwood gets his act together, everything turns out okay sort of situation because stressful events in canon, while fun, are also, fundamentally, stressful. And sometimes you just need everyone to be okay.  
> (Also, there's Ironqrow this time. It was there in the subtext of part 1, but now it's official.)

It was an awkward position to be using a Scroll in, kneeling on the floor with his arms around James’s shoulders, but Qrow made it work. The first thing he did, James mumbling instructions in his ear, was cancel the arrest warrants on himself and the kids. Rolling his eyes a bit at how James was nothing if not thorough, he followed it up by remotely unlocking their Scrolls. Both were immediate proof that the situation had changed, and he’d need that to convince Ruby. Then he called her.

The call dropped on the second ring.

“I think she just hung up on you,” said Qrow, laughing slightly out of adrenaline and a touch of mild hysteria more than anything else. “You must have really pissed her off.” He tried again, and this time Ruby picked up.

_“What?!”_ she snapped. _“What do you want?! I’m a little busy right now, thanks to you!”_ Qrow blinked, automatically holding the Scroll slightly further away from his ear.

“Ruby?” he said.

_“Uncle Qrow?”_ Ruby’s surprise was obvious in her voice, along with the squeaky, stressed-out edge that she got when she was frazzled. _“Why are you calling me with Ironwood’s Scroll? What’s going on?”_

“I’m, uh, I’m here with the general,” said Qrow. He was here with him, all right. He still had his arms around the guy. “He’s had a change of heart. He’s cancelled the arrest warrants and we’re all going to talk about this, make a plan together.”

_“What? What do you mean, talk about this? Is he making you say this, is this some kind of trap?”_ Qrow couldn’t help but laugh again. This whole situation was just surreal.

“No, kiddo, it’s not a trap, I promise you. Remember what you said to me in the woods before you faced down the Colossus?”

_“I said ‘I need you to trust me.’”_ Ruby’s voice had lost some of its edge, and hope was creeping in.

“Yeah. I need you to trust _me_ now.”

_“He’s really cancelled the arrest warrants?”_

“Check your Scrolls. They shouldn’t be locked down anymore, either.” Qrow heard muffled conversation from the other end of the line, just slightly too far from Ruby for the Scroll to pick it up properly.

_“Hang on, Uncle Qrow,”_ said Ruby, distractedly. More distant conversation. _“Winter’s here, she wants confirmation from the general. I’m putting you on speaker.”_ Qrow did the same, disengaging from the hug and leaning back so that he was facing James, and held the Scroll between them.

_“Sir?”_ said Winter’s voice.

“It’s true, Winter,” said James. His eyes were still red and his voice was soft at first, but slowly it regained a bit of his usual commanding tone. “I’m rescinding my previous orders; authorisation code Ironwood Beta-4. Including the ones about the Maiden.” There was a pause from the other end. “Winter?” asked James, concerned.

_“It’s... it’s too late for that now, sir,”_ said Winter, and Qrow’s heart sank. That wasn’t good news.

“What do you mean, it’s too late? Fria...” James’s voice rose slightly with worry.

_“Is dead,”_ said Winter. _“And I don’t have the powers.”_

_“I do,”_ said a new voice. It was Penny. James’s mouth dropped open, and Qrow raised his eyebrows. That wasn’t the bad news he’d been dreading, but it sure was unexpected. But Ruby cut across the silence before either James or Qrow had a chance to ask questions.

_“It’s a long story, a lot has happened,”_ she said, quickly. _“General Ironwood, I need to know if you really mean it. Are you really going to listen this time?”_ There was steel in her voice, that same determination that Qrow had heard more and more from her lately. His happy-go-lucky niece really was growing up to be a formidable young woman. James took a deep breath, and nodded even though she couldn’t see him.

“Yes,” he said. “But we don’t have a lot of time.” Urgency crept into his tone. “Salem is -”

_“On her way, we know. Where should we meet you?”_

“Down in the Vault,” cut in Qrow. “We’re bringing the AceOps down here too, and Robyn. And Oscar’s fine, in case you were wondering.” Qrow glanced over at the kid, still keeping his distance further along the platform. “He’s down here with us already. Round up everyone else and bring them and maybe between us we can find a way out of this mess.”

_“Um...”_ said Ruby, hesitant for the first time.

“What?”

_“We kind of beat up the AceOps when they tried to arrest us.”_ Qrow snorted. James looked surprised, and a little impressed despite himself.

“Of course you did,” said Qrow. “But listen, they’re just going to have to suck it up and swallow their pride.” He looked up at James, and said the next part directly to his face. “There’s a lot of that going around.” James grimaced. “But seriously, Ruby, get here as quick as you can.”

_“Maria’s already on her way with an airship,”_ said Ruby. _“We’ll be there. And, Uncle Qrow? Thank you.”_ Qrow could hear the gratitude in her voice, along with no small amount of pride in him. He cleared his throat, suddenly embarrassed.

“Any time, kiddo. See you soon.” He hung up. “Well, that coulda gone worse,” he commented, holding the Scroll out for James to take. But James was staring into the middle distance, distracted. “Hey,” said Qrow, nudging him in the metal shoulder. “What?”

“The Maiden powers. Something obviously went wrong.” Qrow could see, practically feel his anxiety building again, and his own surged in response. One more thing going wrong and he’d lose James to panic again and this time he might not come back.

“Yeah, but they didn’t get lost,” Qrow said quickly. “Cinder didn’t get ‘em, and neither did some random girl halfway around the world. Sure, it’s not Winter, and I bet she’s mad about that, but you trust Penny, don’t you?” James took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yes,” he said, eyes closed. Then he repeated himself, sounding a little more sure. “Yes, I do.”

“Good. Now come on, you’ve got another call to make. Clover’ll have seen the arrest warrants get cancelled, and if he and Robyn haven’t beaten each other senseless since I left them, they need to know what’s going on.” James grimaced, and then took his Scroll back, but not before scrubbing at his eyes and wiping his cheek with the back of his gloved hand.

“You’re right,” he said. He still looked a bit of a mess, but something in his expression suggested that the shattered pieces of his determination were slowly being dragged back together.

“If you don’t mind, I’m gonna let you handle this one on your own,” said Qrow, clambering awkwardly to his feet and then helping James stand by pulling hard on his wrist with both hands. “I should go check on the kid.” James winced slightly at the mention of Oscar, but he nodded.

Qrow returned the nod, and then turned and walked away, making a point not to look back. He had to let James see that he trusted him to do the right thing. Even if he wasn’t sure if he did, not quite yet. But James’s emotional state was balanced on a knife edge, and the smallest thing could send him crashing back into that dangerous place where he listened to no one but himself and his fear. Any evidence that Qrow doubted him, any suggestion that Qrow’s words had been less than genuine, and they’d be right back where they started. James needed to feel trusted, or he wouldn’t trust in return.

So Qrow shoved his doubts to one side, buried his worries, and left James to make his call to Clover unsupervised.

He found Oscar hanging back by one of the large pillars that stood on the left side of the platform, leaning on it and staring down at his feet. He started at the sound of Qrow’s footsteps, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

“Just me, kid,” said Qrow. “You still in one piece?” Oscar nodded.

“Yes. Thanks to you. I don’t know what you just did, but... thank you.” Qrow shrugged awkwardly. People kept doing that tonight, thanking him. Oscar sighed, and shook his head. “The general... I didn’t realise... I thought I could talk to him.” Qrow shook his head.

“Don’t beat yourself up, kid. I’ve known James for more years that you’ve been alive and I’ve never seen him in a state like that. I wasn’t even sure I could get through to him.”

“He... tried to shoot me,” said Oscar. Qrow sighed.

“Not that it makes it any better, but I think he tried to shoot Oz, not you.”

“You’re right, that doesn’t make it any better.” Qrow pulled a face.

“Yeah. There’s a lotta history between James and Oz, and a lot of it is messy. But I thought by now he’d have realised you’re your own person.” Oscar shook his head.

“I thought he had, but now I’m not so sure,” he said. “Earlier, he talked about wanting Oz’s advice, not mine, but the way he talked to me down here...” He shook his head. “I shouldn’t have brought the cane. He saw it, and just...”

“Hey, no!” said Qrow. “Don’t blame yourself for how he reacted. It’s not your fault that he’s got a complicated history with Oz.” Oscar shook his head again.

“But it is my fault that he got so angry tonight. I’m the one who told him the truth about Oz and Salem.” Qrow blinked.

“Shit, really?”

“I thought it was the right thing to do!” Oscar waved his hands, and paced up and down a bit. “We were talking about honesty, and he’d just told Robyn and the other councillors about Salem, and Ruby and I decided that we should come clean too. And I really thought he took it well!”

“Really?” said Qrow, surprised. “You didn’t get punched again?”

“No! He seemed... more sad than angry. Upset that Oz hadn’t trusted him with the truth. And then he pulled himself together and said we should focus on saving Mantle.” Qrow grimaced. “What?” asked Oscar.

“That’s what James does,” he explained. “Deals with things by not dealing with them, until it all gets too much for him and he explodes. Sound familiar?” Oscar’s face fell.

“So we are responsible for how he reacted tonight.”

“No, kid, that’s not what I’m saying,” said Qrow, even though privately he thought that Oscar wasn’t entirely wrong. He thought back to how he’d reacted to the truth about Ozpin and Salem, how angry and upset and self-destructive it had made him, how he’d lashed out at Oscar in order to hurt Oz, and he winced. All that, on top of everything else that James was dealing with tonight? It wasn’t a free pass, not by a long shot, but it went some way to explaining why Qrow had found James with his gun on the kid. “Sure, it probably didn’t help, but it took a lot more than that to push James this far.” Oscar sighed.

“That still doesn’t make me feel any better,” he said. Qrow grimaced. No, it probably didn’t.

“Listen, if anyone’s to blame for setting him off like that, it’s Cinder. You heard what he said about the Black Queen symbol.”

“Something about it being Beacon all over again?”

“Yeah,” said Qrow. “That’s the symbol that showed up there when everything went to shit, and I’d bet you any money James has been having nightmares about it ever since because hell, even I do sometimes. Salem beat him that day, and the idea of the same thing happening here? That’s what freaked him out so much that all... _this_ happened.” Oscar grimaced.

“That... makes sense, I guess.” He rubbed his face, which was still grubby from whatever else he’d been up to this evening that Qrow didn’t have time to ask about. “So... what’s happening now? I didn’t hear a lot of... all that.” He gestured vaguely, encompassing the events of the past who knew how many minutes.

“What’s happening is that we’re gathering everyone down here and we’re going to come up with a better plan together.”

“Everyone?” Oscar perked up a bit, hope on his face and in his voice.

“Yep. All you kids, the AceOps, Robyn, Maria, everyone who knows what’s really going on. Someone’s gotta have a better idea than abandoning Mantle.”

“Good,” said Oscar, with a heavy sigh of relief. “I _really_ didn’t like that plan.”

“Yeah, you and me both.” Qrow glanced over at James, who seemed to be finishing up his call to Clover. “Listen, I’m gonna go talk to him again. Probably best if you don’t, not just yet.” Oscar nodded quickly.

“Yeah, I... I’m just gonna stay over here.” Qrow reached over and patted him on the shoulder.

“You did a brave thing, kid,” he said. “Stupid, maybe, definitely reckless, but brave. Catch your breath. There’s gonna be a lot of talking when the others show up.” Oscar nodded, and collapsed against the pillar again. Qrow gave him what he hoped was a vaguely encouraging smile rather than a grimace, and headed back over to James.

As Qrow approached him, James hung up his call and slid his Scroll back into a pocket in his jacket. Then he fumbled with the strap of his sling, pulling it back into position and clipping it back on to the rigid brace that was supporting his left arm. He winced as he had to bend his elbow, and Qrow realised he still didn’t know what had actually happened to him. But before he could ask, James looked up and spoke in clipped, reporting tones.

“Clover is on his way with Robyn and your weapon, and he’s going to round up the others after they’ve dropped Callows in Processing. He and Watts can enjoy their failure in neighbouring cells.” Qrow nodded, relieved that at least something had gone right this evening. “How... how’s Oscar doing?” James asked, after a pause. His voice had dropped the business-like edge and turned hesitant again, like he didn’t know if this was something he was allowed to ask.

“Shaken up, but he’ll live,” said Qrow, deciding to go for blunt honesty. “You scared the hell out of him. Scared the hell out of me, too.” James grimaced, and then sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I... I know it’s not enough.”

“No, but it’s a start,” said Qrow. “You’re going to be saying that a lot this evening, it’s good to get some practice in.” It wasn’t really something to joke about, but sometimes that was all you could do. He managed a fraction of a grin, and got the ghost of a laugh in return. But then James’s face turned serious again.

“Thank you, Qrow,” he said, voice low and full of heavy emotions. There it was again, the thanking. “For... not letting me...” He couldn’t finish the sentence, but Qrow knew what he was saying. He took a step closer to James and looked him directly in the face. This time, he did actually know how to respond.

“Hey,” he said. “Did you think I ever would? I’ve lost too many friends to lose you, too, especially not to your own damn stubbornness. You’re better than that, James. You just need people to remind you sometimes.” James stared back at him, complicated emotions in his still slightly damp eyes, and then suddenly he was stepping forward and hooking his uninjured arm around Qrow’s shoulders so he could pull him into a tight one-armed hug. Qrow let him, and wrapped his arms around James’s waist, careful not to crush his left arm between them.

“Thank you,” James said again, muffled and mumbling thanks to his face being buried in the side of Qrow’s neck. His beard tickled slightly as he spoke. It was a good sign, James still allowing himself to be outwardly vulnerable. It showed that he wasn’t shutting down again. Qrow started to let himself hope that he wasn’t going to lose him again.

“Any time,” he said, softly. Then James mumbled something else, so quietly that Qrow wasn’t sure he’d heard it correctly. He froze. It had been a very long time since he’d heard James say the three words that that had sounded an awful lot like. He’d long ago resigned himself to never hearing them from him again, and he certainly hadn’t expected them now. James went stiff as well, and then pulled back slightly until he was looking at Qrow. His ears were turning red and his face screamed ‘I didn’t mean to say that out loud’ in a way that absolutely confirmed Qrow’s suspicions. “Say that again,” said Qrow. James bit his lip, uncertain, then took a deep breath through his nose, holding it for a moment. Then, he said it again.

“I love you.” His voice was rough, catching in his throat. Qrow’s heart thumped, and he laughed a bit out of sheer surprise.

“You’re telling me this now?” he asked. The redness in James’s ears was starting to spread to his face, but his expression was resolute. He might not have meant to say those words out loud, but now that he had he wasn’t taking it back. “After... all _that_ and with everything that’s coming?”

“Because of it,” said James, his voice low and sincere. “What you just did for me...”

“I didn’t do it just for you,” said Qrow, still off-balance with the direction this moment had taken.

“I know,” said James. “You did it for Oscar, and for Ruby, and for every person in this Kingdom. For the whole world. How... how could I not love you for that? When you care so much?” Qrow’s breath caught in his throat at the naked honesty in James’s voice. He swallowed.

“Well, when you put it like that...” His hands were still on James’s waist, and James’s forearm rested on his shoulder. He grinned, uncertainly, his heart beating hard against his ribs as he stared into James’s very blue eyes. Gods, of all the moments to confess something like that... “But you’ve still got lousy timing. And you’re an ass.” Even as he said it, he pulled James closer, slowly closing the gap between them again. “Don’t think this gets you out of all the apologising.”

“I know,” murmured James. “I just need you to know. In case...” In case they truly couldn’t win this fight. In case these were their last hours. He didn’t have to say it. A small part of Qrow wondered if that was why he was so receptive to this, so quick to fall back into old emotions that before now he’d always tried to deny, but he decided he didn’t care. If they survived the storm that was coming, that would be the time to consider having regrets. But right now...

“Yeah,” said Qrow. “And you make it fucking difficult sometimes, but...” He pushed up on his toes and kissed James gently on the lips. “I love you too, you idiot. Don’t make me regret it.”

“I won’t,” said James, and this time he kissed Qrow. It was a longer, deeper kiss, and gods, Qrow remembered this. The way James had kissed him all those years ago when the world had been simpler and it had seemed like they’d love each other forever. It was like all the intervening years of arguments and heartache and blow after blow from a world that seemed determined to beat them both down had just melted away.

There were differences, obviously. The hard metal of James’s arm around Qrow’s shoulders, the unyielding plating of his right side under Qrow’s hands, the unfamiliar sensation of his beard against Qrow’s skin. His left arm, injured and bandaged. The things he’d just tried to do, and what that said about the man he’d become. And Qrow had his own laundry list of scars both on the outside and the inside. Nearly two decades had changed them both. Damaged them both.

But for one long moment that could have stretched out into infinity, none of that mattered. He was Qrow and this was James. Stubborn, infuriating, _wonderful_ James who Qrow was never going to lose again. Not to his own demons, not to James’s, and sure as hell not to the monsters that were on their way. James kissed him like a drowning man desperate for air, and Qrow knew that he felt the same.

Eventually, breathless, they broke apart and James rested his forehead against Qrow’s.

“I never stopped loving you,” he said, softly. “Even after we broke up, even after all the fights. You’re the love of my life, Qrow Branwen.” Qrow knew he had to be honest.

“I moved on, Jim,” he confessed, the old nickname slipping out so naturally. “It hurt too much not to, so I did. But these past few years... I’ve been falling back in love with you bit by bit for a while. Tried to deny it or just straight up ignore it but it didn’t work.” He laughed slightly. “Even thought about dating Clover for a bit there.”

“A small part of me hoped you would,” admitted James, softly. “He’s a good man and I... I thought that if I couldn’t have you then at least with him you might be happy. I could have lived with that.” Qrow rolled his eyes, and shook his head as much as he could with their foreheads still pressed together.

“You’re the biggest martyr I’ve ever met,” he said, unable to keep the fond exasperation out of his voice. “I’d say it’ll kill you one of these days, but I’m not planning to let it.” James leaned into him and sniffed slightly. “Oh don’t start crying again, you’ll set me off, and I’m not doing that in front of the kid.” James laughed, and hugged him tighter. It was a long minute before either of them let go.

**

The sound of the elevator platform returning up the shaft to collect Ruby and the others was what made James finally, reluctantly, let go of Qrow. He took a step backwards and cleared his throat a little awkwardly, straightening his tie automatically with his free hand. Qrow grinned slightly at him, amused, as he ran a hand through his hair and smoothed down his beard as well. James gave him a look. Qrow could get away with being scruffy all the time, but he couldn’t.

“Ready?” asked Qrow, after he’d finished tidying himself up. James shook his head.

“No,” he admitted. Then he sighed. “But I have to be, so I guess I am.” Qrow nodded.

“You’re doing the right thing, Jim,” he said. “And I’ve got your back.” James nodded, holding onto the warm feeling the old nickname left in his chest, and let his expression thank Qrow rather than saying it out loud again. Turning, he walked down the platform and along the narrow walkway that led to the elevator, stopping a handful of paces from the edge of the shaft. Qrow followed, and came to a halt by his right side.

As they waited, James worked through some of the words that he would need in his head, half-heartedly wishing that he had time to actually write them down. He always did much better with a script. But there was no time for that, so he’d just have to make do.

When the elevator platform finally came into view, descending quickly down the open shaft, James found himself fighting the urge to reach for Qrow’s hand. He wanted the support, the reassurance that he had someone by his side, but he couldn’t. What had just happened between them was simultaneously too new, too old, and entirely too complicated to reveal to the others yet. It was bad enough that Oscar had been witness to it, but at least with Ozpin’s memories he had the context of their relationship history. And the last thing he needed was assumptions and judgements complicating what was already a fraught situation.

He was very much not looking forward to the impending encounter, to looking Ruby and her friends in the face again after the last time he’d done that, but it was what needed to be done. He kept telling himself that. If this was how they were going to save Atlas, he could stand a little uncomfortableness. He had to.

The elevator finally docked with the main platform and, despite the nearly a dozen people now standing before him, James’s eyes immediately went to Winter. She was a mess – her clothes were damaged, her arms were bandaged, her hair hung loosely around her face, and she was being supported by her sister. It didn’t look like she was able to stand on her own.

“Winter,” he said, stepping forward, all uncomfortableness briefly forgotten. “Are you...?”

“I’m fine, sir,” she said, but her voice was tight, pained. She looked down at the floor. “I’m... sorry that I failed you. That I was unable to claim the powers of the Maiden.” James took half a step closer, but a glare from Weiss made him freeze in place and then back up again.

“You did your best,” he said. “And you made sure that the powers weren’t lost.” The gazes of everyone present turned inexorably to Penny, standing in the middle of the group and looking down at her hands. After a long moment, she looked up at James, her stare as hard as he had ever seen it.

“You should not have asked Winter to do that,” she said. Winter started to say something.

“Penny, I already -” But Penny shook her head, cutting her off. She was still staring at James.

“But,” she continued, “Fria wanted me to tell you... that she was ready.” James bowed his head at that. It was... no small relief to know that Fria had been conscious and willing at the end. He had long ago accepted that her sacrifice was necessary, but that didn’t mean he had liked it. “She understood that she had a job to do. And now that job is mine. But...” Penny’s eyes lit up with green flames, and she took a step forward. “I have another job, and it’s protecting Mantle. I won’t let you abandon all those people.” Ruby, quiet until now, moved to her side and took her hand.

“None of us will,” she said, staring James down with the same defiance he’d seen from her in his office. It was hard, seeing that again. Part of him wanted to react the way he had before, to shut her down because she was being naïve and reckless and in her desire to save everyone she would likely get them all killed and –

But no.

“I know you won’t,” said James, his voice quiet. With an effort, he leaned into his Semblance and shut down that internal voice. _This_ was what he was doing now. He glanced over at Qrow. “Qrow has... convinced me that together we can find a better way. If... if you’re willing to work with me. After, uh, everything.” He knew he wasn’t being very eloquent, but at least he was being honest. And Ruby could evidently see that.

“Saving this kingdom is more important than holding a grudge,” she said, her stare softening as she gave him the slightest of smiles. With an internal sigh of relief, he returned the small smile the best he could.

“Well, _I’d_ like an apology, at least,” said Nora’s voice. Everyone turned to look at her. She was standing off to the right of the group with her arms folded.

_“Nora,”_ someone hissed.

“What??” she asked, unfolding her arms and gesturing emphatically. “We’re all thinking it! He _tried_ to have us all _arrested_!” There was a pause.

“She has a point,” said Jaune, reasonably. Everyone turned back to look at James, expectantly. He gave a heavy sigh.

“She does,” he agreed. He’d known this was coming, so at least he’d been able to plan his apology beforehand. “And I am sorry. I thought that I was doing the right thing, but I see now that I was wrong not to consider all the alternatives. I... still worry that the only solution is using the Staff to raise Atlas, and the sooner the better. But I’m willing to hear you out, if you have other ideas.” Then he turned to face Oscar, whose footsteps he’d heard approaching from behind as he’d been talking. “And I’m sorry I tried to shoot you.” Several loud exclamations from the kids happened at once.

“Wait you tried to shoot him??” Weiss.

“What the _actual_ fuck.” Yang.

“ _Sir!_ ” Penny.

But Oscar waved his hands, quieting the clamour. He held James’s gaze for a moment, and James returned it even though it made him uncomfortable.

“Apology accepted,” said Oscar, eventually. “Just... please don’t ever do it again.” James nodded.

“You have my word.” As he was saying this, the elevator console beeped and he looked over at it. There was an access request from the corridor outside his office.

“That’ll be Clover and Robyn,” said Qrow. “You kids should get off the elevator, unless you want to ride back down with the AceOps.” Ruby pulled a face and started ushering the others off of the platform. James stepped towards Winter again, looking to her sister for permission. Weiss nodded, and let him take her place on Winter’s left side, supporting her with his free arm. Weiss took the other side, and together they helped Winter half a dozen steps along the walkway. As they were doing this, James watched out of the corner of his eye as Oscar got swarmed by the other kids and hugged by several of them. Qrow got an equally warm greeting from Ruby, who wrapped her arms tightly around his midsection. Qrow hugged her back, bending over to lean his chin on her head, and they exchanged a few words that James couldn’t hear.

Turning back to check that everyone was off the elevator, James saw that Penny had hesitated. Her father, who had stayed silent at the back of the group during the previous exchange, moved his chair up to her side and took her hand. A tiny elderly woman in blue that James didn’t recognise, but assumed to be the ‘Maria’ that had been mentioned to him a few times, stopped by her other side.

“You can’t put it off forever, you know,” she said.

“I know,” said Penny. Hand in hand with her father, with Maria by her side, she stepped off of the elevator and onto the narrow walkway that led to the main platform. The reaction from the Vault was as immediate as it was impressive. Every single one of the large crystalline structures lit up with a soft internal glow, and lights pulsed in the floor following the lines from Penny to the doorway at the far end of the platform. The horizontal pillar-like shapes that floated through the void all started to move as well, slotting one by one into a staircase that led to the doorway. Various hushed noises of awe came from the group.

But James looked down at Winter, whose look of amazement was also pained. It obviously hurt her, the fact that she wasn’t the one who had inherited the powers after all the work she had done to prepare. Very gently, he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him in surprise.

“I’m sorry,” he said, low enough that it wouldn’t carry beyond Winter and, unavoidably, her sister. Winter swallowed, and her expression flickered for a second before settling into resignation.

“What’s done is done,” she said. Weiss looked at both of them, her own expression softening, and James felt a stirring of mild embarrassment that she’d seen what he would have preferred to be a private moment. But he was also more relieved than he’d admit that he seemed to have regained a small degree of favour from her thanks to his concern for her sister. He’d been too caught up in the events to fully register the disappointment in Weiss’s voice and face during the confrontation in his office, but the memory of it stung. It mattered to him, what she thought of him. Both of the Schnee girls deserved an adult that they could look up to.

Once the initial effect of the activated Vault wore off, the group started to move further along the platform, led by Oscar, eventually congregating in the middle of the widest point.

“I can manage from here, sir,” said Winter, quietly. “You have other concerns right now.”

“Are you sure?” asked James. She nodded, tightly.

“Yes,” she said. A pause. “You’re injured too.” She sounded ever so slightly hesitant to bring it up. James shook his head.

“Don’t worry about me,” he said. “It’s not as bad as it looks.” Winter gave him a sceptical look that bordered on insubordinate, and he looked away quickly, not wanting her to see the truth in his eyes. “Have you got her from here?” he asked Weiss. The younger Schnee nodded.

“Yes,” she said. James inclined his head, bowing slightly to both of them, and moved to re-join the group. But he was waylaid before he could do so by the old woman, Maria, who planted herself directly in his path and poked him in the shin with her walking stick.

“We haven’t been introduced,” she said. “I’m Maria Calavera.”

“James Ironwood,” said James, placing a hand on his chest and bowing politely.

“Yes, I know who you are,” she said, dismissively. “Don’t do that whole Atlas courtesy thing with me, young man, it gives me hives.” James blinked, and straightened up.

“... Alright, then,” he said. “What do you want?” Maria folded her hands on the decorative skull at the top of her stick.

“I want you to know that these young people might have accepted that pre-rehearsed apology of yours from earlier, but you’re going to have to work harder than that to convince me.”

“It was a genuine apology,” said James, defensively. He resented the idea that choosing his words beforehand made them somehow less valid. Maria stared up at him, blinking her mechanical eyes owlishly.

“Alright, maybe it was, but now you need to follow it up with actions. Listen to other people for once in your life!”

“I...” James blinked again, taken aback. He didn’t know this woman and she didn’t know him, but already she was lecturing him on things she shouldn’t know anything about.

“Pietro has told me a lot about you,” said Maria, anticipating the source of his confusion. James looked over at the doctor.

“Has he,” he said, a little flatly. Maria rapped him on the shin once again, producing a metallic clunk.

“Don’t be like that. He worries about you. And it’s not hard to see why. What on Remnant did you do to your arm?”

“I...” But James was spared from having to answer by a clattering sound from the edge of the main group. Most people looked over to see what it was, and were greeted by the sight of Ruby looking down at something on the floor by her foot. It was Due Process.

Ruby bent over and picked up the gun, staring down at it in her hands for a long moment. James realised he was holding his breath. Rather than looking over at him, Ruby looked at Oscar, and there was a long, quiet moment where they seemed to have a conversation without saying a word. Then he nodded, and so did she.

“Sir?” said Ruby, turning to James and walking over to him. “This is yours.” She held out the gun. James hesitated.

“I...” he said, for the third time in almost as many failed sentences. He wasn’t having a lot of success with words right now.

“Take it,” said Ruby, gently, holding it out further. “We need you, sir. It’s like I said earlier: we’re in this together.” James closed his eyes briefly, and then nodded. He took the gun by the handgrip and holstered it at his right side, and would have been ashamed to admit how much more comfortable he instantly felt. Part of him had been aware this whole time that he was the only Huntsman present (other than Qrow) who was unarmed, and now that was no longer the case. Even if he was still kicking himself over having to leave his gravity gun behind in Amity.

Ruby smiled at him, and then turned to Jaune.

“Jaune, can you do something about the general’s arm?” The boy nodded.

“I can try,” he said. But James shook his head.

“No,” he said. “Focus on Winter. I can manage.” Jaune frowned slightly.

“But -”

“I’ll be fine,” said James. “You should save your energies for the AceOps as well. Some of them might be in need of assistance.” Ruby pulled a somewhat guilty face.

“Yeah, probably...” she said. “But sir, you should at least let Dr Polendina check you over.” James shook his head again.

“I’ve already been seen by a doctor. I’ll be fine.” He let his tone get firm, shamelessly playing on his experience as a commander and a teacher to get her to drop the matter.

“Okay, if you say so...” said Ruby. She turned to Jaune and gestured, and the two of them headed over towards Winter and Weiss. Something tapped James’s shin. He looked down. It was Maria’s stick again.

“Liar,” she said. But, before she could continue, the whoosh and ding of the elevator returning attracted their attention.

“Hey, asshole!” shouted a woman’s voice, and suddenly Robyn Hill was storming along the walkway towards the group, making a beeline for James. His hand twitched automatically towards his gun, but she didn’t have a weapon in her own hands so he made a conscious effort to fold his hand behind his back instead. “Yeah, you! What the hell were you thinking?”

“I...” But Qrow darted forward, placing himself between James and Robyn.

“Whoa!” he said. “Robyn, this isn’t the time -”

“Like hell it isn’t!” said Robyn, pushing past him and getting right in James’s face. He stood his ground, even as she brandished a finger right under his nose. “You’re not going to get away with deciding to abandon an entire city like that!” Glancing briefly past her, James saw that Clover and the rest of the AceOps had caught up with her by this point, stopping a short distance away from the rest of the group. A few of them sported fading bruises, but none of them seemed to be more seriously hurt. That was a relief. “Hey!” Robyn snapped her fingers in his face. “I’m talking to you!”

“Yes, Miss Hill, you are,” said James. The aggression from Robyn was making him bristle, but he tried to think peaceful thoughts. “But if you’d listen for a moment, you’d know that I’ve retracted that decision.”

“Yeah, well, you’ll forgive me if I don’t immediately believe everything your little sidekick here tells me,” she said, jerking her thumb dismissively at Clover. “Especially in the middle of a fight.” James resisted pulling a face. Clover, who also looked a little worse for wear, had told him about how Tyrian had crashed their airship after Qrow had left them, and how the urgent need to recapture him had been the only thing that prevented further fighting between him and Robyn. Yet another conflict that had happened this evening as a result of his decisions...

Qrow, who was still standing close enough to interfere if this confrontation also came to blows, spoke up again.

“It’s true, Robyn,” he said. “I got to him before he did anything else stupid and beat some sense into him.” James grimaced slightly at the phrasing, even though he supposed it was technically true. Robyn looked from him to Qrow and back again, and then cracked a smug grin.

“Well, isn’t that something? Wish I’d been there to watch. Neat trick, by the way,” she said to Qrow. “The bird thing. How’d you manage that?” Qrow snorted.

“It’s a _very_ long story. If we survive the night, maybe I’ll tell you some time.”

“Fair enough.” Robyn turned back to James and poked him in the chest. “But I’m warning you, Ironwood. You’re going to apologise, and you’re going to promise to never do something that stupid again, or I’ll take you on right here and now, cooperation be damned.” James nodded, not doubting it for a moment.

“I apologise,” he said. “And I promise that, going forward, I will consult you before making decisions that affect the wellbeing of Mantle and its citizens. Councilwoman Hill.” Robyn nodded.

“There we go. Oh, and you don’t have the authority to make me a councilwoman, and I haven’t been officially elected or sworn in yet, so I won’t be answering to that title. Let’s have a little democracy around here, huh?” Then she softened slightly. “But I do appreciate the gesture.” James nodded, and offered her his hand. She shook it. Then she gestured over her shoulder at Clover. “Go talk to your sidekick before he combusts. I’m gonna go congratulate the kids on standing up to you.” James grimaced as she brushed past him, stopping short of actually flipping her ponytail in his face but clearly fighting the urge. He ground his teeth slightly. That woman was going to take some getting used to.

“Sir,” said Clover, saluting. James returned it perfunctorily, not in the mood to stand on ceremony.

“Clover,” he said, walking over to him and taking a closer look at him and his team, who were standing awkwardly behind him. His initial assessment held – none of them seemed seriously injured, and for that he was grateful. None of the other four AceOps looked very pleased, however, which was no doubt a result of being defeated in battle by a group of teenagers. Harriet in particular looked not just displeased but angry, glaring in the direction of the kids. But they all stayed quiet, and let their leader speak.

“Reporting as ordered, sir,” continued Clover. “Callows is being safely held in Processing.” He cracked a small grin. “He and Watts were _not_ pleased to see each other. Congratulations on a successful plan, sir.” James inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement. Clover’s eyes darted to James’s bandaged arm and James could see the questions and concern in his eyes, but he didn’t voice them. Instead, he unhooked Harbinger from the small of his back and held it out. Qrow, who had come up behind James and was now standing at his shoulder, took the weapon gratefully.

“Thanks,” he said. “Hated to leave it behind, but you didn’t give me much of a choice.” Clover shrugged.

“I had orders,” he said. Then he looked back at James. “But I understand those orders have changed.”

“Yes,” said James. “I... was persuaded to reconsider, and pursue alternative courses of action.” He tried to ignore the various looks of surprise and curiosity he was getting from the other AceOps. This was almost worse than facing down Ruby’s group. At least they weren’t under his direct command. Qrow let their shoulders brush together, probably as a gesture of support, but James saw Clover notice it and suddenly he felt intensely embarrassed. “I, uh, I called you all down here because I want you to be part of that discussion,” he continued, ruthlessly crushing the embarrassment before it showed on his face and directing this comment to all five of them.

“Really?” asked Marrow, his tail wagging slightly. “We’re going to talk about how to save Mantle too?” Then he caught himself, and stood to attention. “I mean, yes, sir.” James waved a hand.

“At ease,” he said. Then he sighed. “It has been made... abundantly clear to me that I’m not the one in charge of this discussion.”

“But you’re the general!” said Elm. James nodded.

“Yes. And Atlas Military matters are still under my jurisdiction. But this situation we’re facing... This goes beyond the military, beyond me. Beyond Atlas. If this kingdom falls...” He trailed off, took a deep breath, and then continued. “Our whole world is facing the threat of annihilation. There aren’t many of us who know the full truth of our enemy, so, as part of that group... you should have a say in how we react. As should Ruby and her friends, and now Robyn too, who I expect you to treat with the same respect you would as if she had been elected yesterday.”

“Sir, this is all... very irregular,” said Vine.

“I know,” said James. “But nothing about this situation is regular. We have to adapt, no matter how... difficult it may be.” He looked at Harriet as he said this, who was still staring daggers in the direction of Team RWBY.

“If that’s your way of asking if working with the kids is going to be a problem? I can’t say I’m happy about it,” she said. “But unlike them, I follow orders.” James nodded. That was good enough.

“We should probably get to that discussion sooner rather than later,” said Clover. “I tuned into the airfleet chatter on the way here, and Salem’s forces are almost on top of us.” James’s heart thumped hard in his chest, and he leaned on his Semblance to push back the black dread that threatened to drown him again.

“You’re right,” he said, then turned to face the other group behind him. “Ruby?” he called. She emerged from the crowd.

“Sir?”

“We’re ready to start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just like last time, there might be more of this AU, there might not. I'm not committing to rewriting all of Vol 8 just yet...


End file.
